


baby we're a misdemeanor

by silver_freckles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Weston Koury, Gun Kink, M/M, Size Kink, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), based off epicsmp, sorry again xx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_freckles/pseuds/silver_freckles
Summary: "It's hot?" He mused, moving to sit back down in his desk chair and holding the glock in question up, raising his eyebrows with a smile quirking on his lips. "What, does me holding this get you all hot and bothered, Westie?"Weston finds Schlatt's gun hot and they fuckIf they want it down it goes down xx
Relationships: Jschlatt/Weston Koury
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123





	baby we're a misdemeanor

**Author's Note:**

> tw for guns and unsafe gunplay (not actually but just warning u)
> 
> this is based off their epicsmp characters, but please don't be a freaking weirdo and send this to them!! this is embarrassing enough posting if they found this i'd hate myself lmao
> 
> anyway weston and schlatt everybody's favorite unhinged couple!

Schlatt had second thoughts as soon as the invite left his lips. In his defense, he was in the heat of the moment, kissing Weston up against the back of the café hotly, hands holding onto his hips clad in that damned maid dress, when they heard someone coming like they always did. Of course, they didn't want to get caught making out in the alley like teenagers, so they pushed apart to at least try to pretend they weren't. Their nights always seemed to end like this, and maybe it was the just the little bit of pent up frustration that they haven't done anything past kissing in almost a month, or maybe it was the way Weston's face was flushed and he bit his lip when they pulled away, or hell, maybe it was actually that fucking maid dress, but Schlatt gave in. 

  
" _Come over to my house tomorrow_." 

  
And so, here he was, sitting idly at his desk and staring as Weston was so very interested in each and every thing he possessed. Schlatt didn't like people in his space, he liked to keep his things in their place where he liked them and not have people mess it up or ruin it, so he did not have people over often. He especially promised to himself that he would not have the shorter boy over, because they were definitely _not_ dating (despite whatever Weston told people otherwise), so there was no need to invite him over to get his hopes up or anything. Not that that lasted too long anyway.

  
Admittedly though, he did not in fact hate it. Had literally anybody else been in his home and picked up his many different trinkets and asked about them all like this, he would have long since kicked them out, but he found it endearing when Weston did it, though he would never admit it. He looked nice out of his café uniform, an oversized yellow sweater swallowing his body, allowing glimpses pale collarbone to peek through the top. Maybe it was because he was so damn cute that he allowed the other boy to get away with so much that he did.

  
They went back and forth like that for a while, Weston bouncing from corner to corner, his attention switching from one thing to another so fast that all Schlatt could do was watch him with amusement and answer all of his questions with a dumb smile on his face. He probably should have been more cautious about the things he had lying around though, but he was too momentarily entranced by the other boy that he didn't even think that he was opening the drawer where he kept his gun until he saw Weston jump back, quickly looking between the drawer and Schlatt. 

  
"Is that _real_?" Weston asked with wide eyes and just a hint of an amused smile, making the older roll his eyes. 

  
"Of course it's real." He replied, getting up and moving forward to pick it up. It's not like people didn't know he had them, he talked about it openly and had even posted pictures online before, yet here the other boy was acting like this was the first time he had ever seen a gun before.

  
"I've never seen one in real life before..." Weston mumbled out, still staring with wide eyes. Schlatt had moved to pick it up so that the smaller boy wouldn't do anything dumb with it, but that wasn't really a concern of his anymore seeing as how he had kept a distance ever since he opened the drawer, timidly fidgeting his hands like it was about to go off.

  
"What do you mean you've never seen a gun before? You're American, aren't you? They literally sell them in Wal-Mart." The older of the two questioned back amused, holding the glock up they could both admire it. It was small, just something he kept out in case of a home intruder or something like that, he had other bigger guns actually properly put away, but Weston seemed plenty impressed with this one. Schlatt didn't miss the way the other boy kept his eyes moving back and forth between his gaze and the weapon in his hand, his demeanor starting to change slightly.

  
"You could kill me right now." He said simply, turning his head and stepping the tiniest bit closer. 

  
With that, Schlatt's eyes went wide and he let out a choked laugh, putting the gun down to his side. "Jesus Christ, Weston, I'm not gonna shoot you!" He was taken aback for sure. 

  
Weston laughed with him, nodding his head. "I know you won't!" He paused for a moment and gained the courage to move closer, running his hand through his hair and looking up at the taller boy. "You won't, but you _could_ , y'know what I mean? It's like, hot." He explained matter-of-factly.

  
Schlatt was more than taken aback this time, frozen with nothing to say for a moment. He could _never_ guess what Weston was going to say next, could never pinpoint just what thoughts went through his head. It was probably one of the reasons he was so obsessed with him. "It's hot?" He mused, moving to sit back down in his desk chair and held the glock in question up, raising his eyebrows with a smile quirking on his lips. "What, does me holding this get you all hot and bothered, Westie?"

  
Weston bit his lip and followed him to the desk chair, not finding in necessary to answer as he moved forward to climb into his lap. He fit so well too, skinny jeans clinging to his small thighs that straddled Schlatt perfectly, throwing his arms around the larger boy's neck and staring into his eyes dangerously. Nobody could take his breath away, entrance him as easy as Weston could, he didn't even have to try and Schlatt was so hopelessly under his spell. Not that he would ever admit it, but he really didn't have to at this point, they both knew it well. "Is it loaded?" He asked without breaking his deep gaze, rolling his hips ever so slightly and staring with a look of fake shyness, trying to pretend he was just innocently and genuinely curious, as if their current position could be by any means described as innocent. 

  
Schlatt stared back at him and considered how to answer for a moment, not having very clear focus with Weston staring at him like _that_. This was probably too fucked, to be playing with a gun like this, he should probably nip it in the bud and not egg Weston on. Probably, yeah, but the excitement flashing in his eyes was too much to resist. "Yeah." He answered simply, a stupid smile on his lips as he moved the glock up to tap it on the younger's arm lightly, just trying to gage his reaction. 

  
And disappoint he did not, letting out a shaky hot breath with the confirmation that it was loaded, and rolling his body more adamantly this time, their hips grinding together. Schlatt had to bite his cheek to hold back a moan in his throat, trying to keep his cool as he brought his free hand up to rest on Weston's waist. The smaller boy opened his mouth to say something else, but the words fell short with a small shaky noise.

  
Schlatt took that as his cue to push it further, taunting just like he knew how to do so well. "Wow, you're really over here so slutty over a gun? What is it, Westie, you got some sort of a kink for this, hm?" He teased the nickname and the reaction he was getting was positive, so he cautiously moved the weapon up to so carefully meet Weston's face, the cool metal tracing his flushed cheeks gently, moving slowly so he didn't freak him out.

  
Not that that was really a concern though, because instead of any signs of discomfort, all Weston could do was desperately whine and tilt his head to let the gun press into his cheek more. He gave a small shrug to the questions, like they didn't both know the answer, breathing heavy through his parted lips, which he had finally stopped biting at. His lips, his pretty little smile that was bitten to the point of flushed redness, slightly wet from his tongue darting out to lick them, just begging to be stretched around something.

  
"Open your mouth." Schlatt said suddenly in a low tone before he could stop himself. No, this was definitely too far, the way Weston's eyes went slightly wider with excitement and he opened his mouth obediently without a second thought, letting his tongue loll over his bottom lip. This was too fucked up, and yet he kept moving the gun across the other boy's cheek slowly against the rational voice in his head, ignoring any good sense he had at he let it rest on Weston's tongue. They both sucked in a desperate breath, and Schlatt carefully pushed the glock past his lips, into his wet mouth. 

  
It was a fucking lewd sight. Hell, he had seen Weston on his knees actually sucking his dick before, but somehow this was even more erotic than that, his half lidded eyes as he took the gun into his mouth. Schlatt was careful, making sure the cool metal didn't catch his teeth, making sure he was practicing trigger discipline even though the safety was on, making sure he held himself back from going too far. 

  
As much as he had teased Weston for getting flustered from it, here he was, breathing shakily and gripping onto the smaller boy's hip to hold himself back from grinding his own growing erection up into him. Something about a gun in his mouth looked so incredibly good, his tongue lapping desperately at the bottom, drool pooling up and dripping from the corners of his lips. He didn't know why, it's not like he would ever want to see the younger boy in harm's way, but maybe it was the fact that he wasn't _actually_ in any real danger that it was so damn hot. Huh, so maybe Weston did have a point to it after all. Or maybe he was just too obsessed with Weston, and he would be addicted to anything he did regardless.

  
Either way, there was there was no point in trying to pretend he wasn't turned on too anymore, he wanted to touch the smaller boy in his lap, see his pretty little body and make him scream his name already. He pulled the gun from his mouth slowly, entranced by the way his spit clung to it and Weston whined, like he missed the foreign object between his lips. He inhaled to say something, probably something stupid that would make Schlatt reel, just like he always did, so the older boy moved in to kiss him before he could. 

  
The metallic taste on his lips was intoxicating, and so he wasted no time in pushing his tongue into Weston's mouth so he could taste it on his tongue. He kissed back desperately, pulling Schlatt closer by the neck that his arms were still hooked around, pressing their bodies together so that they could both feel the slightly wet hardness of the glock pressing into their chests. The desk chair was not helping make their position any easier to situate, so Schlatt pulled away momentarily so he could move both of his hands under Weston so he could pick him up. 

  
He was all too aware of how he was digging the gun into the younger boy's back as he carried him to the couch, and smirked at the small noises it elicited from him. Setting him down against the cushions, Schlatt couldn't help himself to admire him for a moment, his blushed cheeks a stark contrast against his pale skin, eyes shining with a needy want, licking his reddened lips and panting slightly. He was so pretty, Schlatt could hardly stand it sometimes just how perfect he was. 

  
He moved to take Weston's sweater off, sliding his hands up slow so that the cool metal of the weapon could scrape against his torso. Weston raised his arms to let the sweater be taken off, before leaning back down against the couch and bucking his hips up needy. "You're staring at me like that, you're obsessed with me." He said out of nowhere, curling his lips up into a cheeky grin. Weston was so adamant sometimes on proving how infatuated Schlatt was with him, probably because the older boy liked to play like he wasn't. He liked to keep his cool, appear indifferent, he wasn't usually the one that could say those words taunting to someone else, but Weston was different. 

  
He rolled his eyes with a huff and leaned down to kiss him again to shut him up, running his hands over the younger boy's bare chest so he could feel his thin yet toned frame. His tone was joking, teasing, but Weston was right, Schlatt was obsessed with him. Obsessed with his body, his face, his smile and laugh, how he could never predict what he was going to do next, the noises that he would let out that only he got to hear, the needy looks that only he got to see. Yeah, he was infatuated all right. "You keep talking, see what happens." He murmured with his own grin as he moved away from Weston's lips to kiss and bite at the pale skin of his neck and collarbone. The threat was empty, but he still pressed to gun up against his face to let it seem like it had any weight. 

  
Weston let out a breathy moan and bucked his hips again, moving his hands to grab onto the taller boy's arms, moving his hips up to try and get some friction. Schlatt was painfully aware that they were both still mostly dressed, so he hesitantly pulled himself away from the heat of Weston's neck so he could undress them both finally. Looking down at him, he admire the marks forming on the pale skin of the other boy, he always bruised so easy, and he never even tried to hide them, just walked around making it obvious he belonged to someone. They both loved it. 

  
Honestly, as hot as it was, Schlatt was getting pretty sick of holding the gun in his grasp the entire time, rendering him one-handed, so he leaned down to Weston's face and smiled. "Don't move, okay? We wouldn't want a mishap now~" He said in a low tone, making a show of cocking the glock before he laid it carefully on Weston's chest. There wouldn't be a mishap of course, even if the younger boy somehow managed to do something dumb, the safety was on, but the thought was still obviously pretty hot to him, as evident by him biting his lip and nodding obediently, staring down at the weight of the weapon on his chest with a whiny whimper. 

  
The sight was good, so Schlatt wasted no further time in moving to get Weston's jeans off, before he quickly pulled his own shirt and pants off. He got up and moved over to grab lube from his desk drawer, turning back to take in the picture of Weston laying so delicately on the couch, having only his underwear on, the rest of his body pleasantly revealed, his long legs and pale torso that was now littered with marks, the gun on his chest a stark contrast against him. Schlatt loved that he got to see this, only he did, no matter how many times he told himself and the other boy that they weren't dating, he wouldn't know what to do if there was even a thought of him with someone else. Luckily, Weston was completely adamant on belonging just to him, just like they liked it. 

  
"Schlaaaatt." He whined out desperately, bringing the older boy out of his thoughts so he could focus on Weston grabbing at the couch and rolling his hips ever so slightly, not daring to move his body too much to disturb the weapon any. He gave him an ever-impatient look stressing that he wanted more with an exaggerated huff. Schlatt let out a low chuckle and allowed a smile to quirk on his lips, moving forward to satisfy both of their desires. 

  
"Yeah, you really can't wait any, huh?" Schlatt questioned, running his hands over Weston's body and moving them down to his hips so he could pin them to the couch, effectively stopping his movements. "You really can't contain yourself, you're hopeless, you know that? And all this over a little gun." He egged on, mindlessly taunting the younger boy so he could get the pitifully desperate whines like he knew he would. He loved how easy it was to work him up, though as appealing as the idea of teasing and prodding until he made Weston really beg was, he had managed to get himself worked up with that damn gun too, and he didn't want to wait any longer.

  
He pulled the younger's underwear off and hummed pleasantly at the sight of his hardness, the sight making his own boxers tighten even more in excitement. Weston was being whiny and impatient, but he was holding himself back from touching himself, his fingers still gripping mercilessly at the couch beneath him, and Schlatt grinned at the thought. Weston was a brat, but he knew how to do it so well sometimes. 

  
"Look at you, you're a mess." Schlatt said quietly, working with the bottle of lube so he could get his fingers coated and move to spread the smaller boy's legs. "I bet you were thinking about this as soon as I invited you over, you probably dreamt about this last night, huh." Weston spread his legs so obediently, if not desperately, and Schlatt took no time in pushing a finger into him, leaning back over top of him so they could be face-to-face, and drinking in the moans he was so shamelessly letting out. 

  
"You knew what you were doing, dressed in that fucking loose sweater with no shirt underneath, looking through my stuff to find my gun, pretending to be all shy." He worked his fingers into him thoroughly, conscious of the fact that they hadn't done it in a while now, and Weston was just so small compared to him, he didn't want to fuck him up _too_ bad. "Trying to get me in on your little kinks with you, then you wanna act all innocent, you've got some nerve, _Westie_."

  
The words were clearly getting to Weston, and he was a sight to see, blushing deeply and moving one hand up to grip at Schlatt's arm, looking him in the eyes with need, panting and letting out a string of rambling nonsense. He went to respond to the older boy, trying to have some quick remark just like he always did, but the words were cut short with an high-pitched moan when the fingers inside of him curled to hit his prostate. He was still keeping mostly still though, squirming lightly but staying on his back, still aware of the cool weapon between them. 

  
Schlatt continued fingering him until he saw fit, feeling he was stretched enough as he pulled his fingers out, reveling in the pathetic whine it elicited from the younger boy. He moved back to finally take his own boxers off, hissing quietly between his teeth as his dick finally hit the cool air, not missing the way Weston practically drooled at the sight, and promptly spread his legs without being asked. Schlatt smiled pleasantly at the sight, and lifted the other's hips so he could align himself and push into him. 

  
They both swore under their breaths together, groaning at the heat of each other. Schlatt tried to let Weston adjust for a moment, stuttering his movements when he was all the was in, trying not to move too fast, but just a moment of stillness and listening to the younger boy's lewd mewls was all he could take before moving to pull out and snap his hips forward again. 

  
Weston was loud, of course he was, he seemed to have no shame in the obscene high-pitched noises he was making, not even an inkling of care that somebody passing from outside could be able to hear him. Though, he was so transparent sometimes, he would probably like that, if their friends could hear them, hell, if the whole server could hear and know what they were doing. Schlatt smirked at the thought, as he watched Weston beneath him, his body rocking against the couch from the force of his thrusts, the smaller boy calling out his name like no tomorrow, he was so erotic it was too much sometimes. 

  
They had both lost focus at this point, Schlatt's head swimming as he fucked Weston with abandon, hands gripping into his hips hard and groaning lowly at the tight heat of the other boy, not able to think of anything other than the way he sounded calling his name. He stared down at him at watched the way the younger closed his eyes and spewed obscenities from his pretty red lips, arching his back just right. When he did, Schlatt caught sight on the glock shifting on his chest, sliding slightly and he bit his cheek, thinking about how it was that damn gun that put them in this position in the first place. 

  
He reached for it mindlessly, any rational thought that told him it was time to put it away going out the window as he wrapped his hand around it comfortably once more, and tapped the side of Weston's face with it so he would open his eyes to see the weapon. When he did, he sucked in a breath and pouted his lips, his eyes flashing between the barrel of the gun and Schlatt's face, playing like he was scared at this position, but it was clearly bullshit if him staring oh so desperately and running a hand down his body to finally grab at his own leaking dick was anything to go by. He was so damn wanton Schlatt couldn't help but grin looking down as he fucked into him. 

  
"I thought I told you to stay still, didn't I?" He mused between heavy breaths, moving his face down to be level with Weston's, pulling his hip up with his one hand so he could still bury himself just as deep inside the smaller boy. "You're really not gonna listen to a man with a weapon pointed at you?" He huffed out with a small chuckle, joking, but not missing the way it made Weston arch his back again, biting his lip to keep from moaning out in Schlatt's face, it was obvious how close he was to releasing, but that still didn't stop his lips from quirking up into a mischievous smile.

  
"And what if I don't listen, you gonna use it?" He asked, his voice high pitched and almost breaking between his small whimpers, staring up at the other with a small bit of disobedience and rolling his hips against him in emphasis. Schlatt hid a moan behind another laugh, taken aback by Weston's words once again. The younger boy liked to play with fire, and honestly it was probably Schlatt's own fault for underestimating him, even with the threat of a gun in his face he could still instigate further, the fucking brat he was. 

  
"Yeah, maybe" He answered back with a stupid grin, leaning back up so he could properly thrust into him with vigor, moving the gun to press up against the bottom of Weston's chin, forcing his head up so he could only stare up at the ceiling as he got fucked. The little flash of panic that ran through his eyes was hot, and Schlatt groaned low in his throat at the fact that he was already so close himself. He couldn't help himself though, not with Weston laid out so pretty for him, taking him so well. 

  
His thrusts got more erratic as he lost himself in the sight, the tight heat proving to be too much as he grew closer to his own release. It was shameful, how hot he found the flash of faux fear on Weston's face from the gun digging into his pale flesh, but then again here the younger boy was about to get off on the same thing from the opposing end, so it's not like he was alone in the thinking or anything. So they were both fucked in the head, that was reassuring. 

  
He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt a light touch in his arm that was holding the gun, and looked down to see Weston gripping at his arm and twitching under him lewdly. He drew the weapon back from his face slightly, just so much that he could move his head and they could make eye contact. "I'm gonna cum~" He said brokenly, not even seeming to register how vulgar he could speak like it was nothing, it left Schlatt's head swimming. 

  
"Gonna fucking cum staring down the barrel of a gun, you're mental." He answered back, only speeding up his movements in response and following how Weston moved his arm in rhythm with his thrusts to pump his own dick. He kept the gun pointed at his face, and Weston moved his gaze to stare down the barrel just like he said, biting his lip at the position and moaning desperately through his teeth. How they could both still find this so hot, Schlatt didn't know, but it didn't stop him from sliding his thumb up to click the safety off, making sure the smaller boy was aware of what he did. 

  
And if his widened eyes were anything to go by, he did see it, and it made him gasp, hips bucking up into his own hand and back down against Schlatt inside of him. He tried saying something but it only came out as an incoherent babble broken up by a sharp whine, probably for the best after all. The older boy wasn't used to dealing with a weapon in this manner, but he was too far gone to even begin to question in anymore, so he just let his finger slide over the trigger naturally. 

  
When he pulled it, it clicked loudly in the room despite the noises they were both eliciting, and all Weston could do was flinch, jerking his head to the side and closing his eyes tight as he hid his face in his shoulder. He made a loud urgent noise, something between a moan of panic and being overwhelmed, and Schlatt didn't even have to look down to tell he came. 

  
It was hot, so fucking hot, and he wasted no time in following suit, rocking their hips together in a last few stuttered thrusts as he came inside the smaller boy. 

  
They breathed heavy together for a moment, Schlatt cursing under his breath as he pulled out and glanced down at the mess they had made. Weston turned his head carefully, letting himself open his eyes again and blinked up at the older boy a few times as he came down from his high, his face an almost unreadable expression mixing panic with rapture.

  
"You, you said it was loaded, god, I thought you-!" He cut himself off of his concerned ramble with a shit-eating grin, and tried to get his breathing back to normal. Schlatt laughed out loud at this, relishing in the fact that Weston actually thought it had bullets in it, and loving the thought that for a split second, he had experienced a genuine pang of fear when the safety went off. 

  
"Come on Weston, couldn't you feel it was empty, I mean you think I would put a loaded gun in your _mouth_ for fuck's sake?" He questioned with enjoyment. The smaller boy shrugged, face heating up in either embarrassment or excitement (was there really a difference with him?), and he poked his lips put dramatically in a pout. "Serves you right for having me fuck you with a gun in hand in the first place, brat." He leaned over to put the glock on the coffee table, then moved to get them cleaned up. 

  
"I mean, it _was_ hot" He replied, and Schlatt could only roll his eyes in response, not like he could disagree anyway. 

  
He tried to ignore the genuine warmness in his chest after, and convince himself that it was just a good fuck and nothing else, but how could he, with Weston pulling his sweater back over his head and staring at him with those eyes, fucking mischievous eyes, always thinking up something unhinged. Schlatt could barely keep up with the smaller boy sometimes, and he loved it, loved everything about him, he couldn't really deny that for very much longer. 

  
"So I figure I should just spend the night." He said matter-of-factly, and had it been literally anybody else, he would have told them to go fuck themselves, but to his surprise the thought of Weston spending the night with him didn't seem off-putting, quite the opposite really. 

  
"Oh you do, do you?" He asked back with a smirk, trying to even pretend he was going to have some back and forth with him, but they both already knew Weston would get what he wanted, the little fucking shit he was. 

  
Yeah, Schlatt was obsessed all right. Weston would be the death of him. 

  
Not such a bad way to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> this ship having like 3 works on here um hello get to writing guys


End file.
